7teen: Girlaphobia
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: Ep 15: MAIN PLOT: Mykan accidently touches Amelie's exposed chest and his fear of pretty women returns causing him to act like a moron near beautiful girl he sees. SUB PLOT: Jonesy's new job as a Lost Child helper makes him do another hairbrained scheme
1. Intro

**INTRO**

One mid-summer morning… the mall was opening, and stores were already bustling busy. Even I and the gang opened up some of our stores…

Even after all that, we still found time to head to The Lemon for a slush or two. "Ahh… nothing like a good lemon-squishy to start off the morning." Wyatt said.

"Dude… I know." added Jude.

That's when everyone noticed Jonesy was making a sour-face as he slurped through his straw. "Wow… someone looks sour like a lemon." Nikki joked, but her boyfriend was not impressed.

"What's the matter Jonesy…?" Caitlin asked. "Is you're squishy too sour."

"No…" Jonesy grunted, "It's way worse…"

Jen spilled the bean and said Jonesy got a new job, "One that he didn't think into before leaping." she sniggered.

"Aww come on, it can't be that bad…" I said.

"Oh yeah…?" Jonesy said and then he reached down and pulled up his official _"Lost-child badge"_ and then three lost kids, approached him, whining like babies and calling out for their moms. "I gotta' look after these brats until I can get them back to their moms." he practically yelled over the kids and their whining.

The rest of us began to agree, maybe that was kind of harsh, on Jonesy's character; he was never that good with kids. "Man, I thought I get to help people old than the age of… five! Aww…"

He then decided to take the kids away from the lemon so their crying wouldn't annoy us anymore. "Poor Jonesy…" Caitlin said.

"Yep, he's in way over his head now." I added, but then we all burst into laughter.

…

_**(Intro Theme)**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_Now that we're through with school.  
__We get to make all the rules,  
__And spend more time with all my friends.  
__Always hangin' together…  
__In a place where we grew up._

_I'm 7teen…  
__I have found my own way.  
__I love my job, and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever.  
__I'm… 7teen. Life was sweet.  
__Though we grew up way too fast…  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6—**_

_I'm 7teen… 7TEEN!  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

"_**7TEEN"**_


	2. Colision Course

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Remember, I'm NOT Mykan Spotswood. He's not me, he doesn't ACT like me… he's a just a character whom I gave my penname… THAT'S IT. It's all made-up.**_

**CHAPTER ONE**

A while later we all decided to head for the Ice-Rink for some fun and exercise. Jude even wanted to show us all his new game-show like introduction, which he got the inspiration off my intro for Comic Cavern.

_**(Break the Bank 1985 theme)**_

A few spot light danced all over the ice and the crowd went wild with applause, and Wayne, though no one would beloved he'd do such a thing, was the announcer. "This is the Galleria Mall Ice-Rink…"

"At this rink, there is so much more to offer than just sliding on ice, and even reshape your style."

"Why not try and figure skate, like the lovely Ms. Claudette, and sign up for lessons with Coach Halder at the penalty box."

Jude's former French girlfriend skated majestically across the ice and right towards Coach. Everyone cheered for joy. Then a pee-wee hockey team leapt onto the rink as Wayne explained, "Or you may just want to practice your shots, and become the next NFL champ of the world."

"Or even just hang out with that special someone, and not be a total loser." Everyone shot a straight look at him for criticizing that, but their applause resumed as Wayne replied, "All this and many more can be done at the one and only… _ICE-RINK-RALLY…!"_

The crowd cheered and whistled loudly.

"And now, here is the star of the ice-rink… _Jude Lizowski!"_ and that's when Jude leapt out on the ice-rink, spun round and round on his skate and stopped in the center of the rink as the music faded out and the rink lit up. Jude bowed to the crowd, "Thank you!" he called out to everyone, "Thank you dude, and lady-dudes, and welcome to Ice-Rink-Rally. Now let's get skatin'…!"

In only a few seconds the rink was packed with skaters. Jen and Caitlin stopped near Jude. "Jude that intro was amazing, I'm kind of surprised." Jen said.

"Yeah, we thought you hated music that wasn't rock…" added Caitlin.

Jude assured them, "It's all about the frame of mind, bras. Ya' gotta' know what's right for what event."

Caitlin and Jen gazed at each other in slight confusion, but then skated off to have a good time like everyone else.

Jen even bumped into Coach Halder when she glanced over a cute boy for a moment. "OOF…!" and she fell flat down. "Sorry Coach…"

Coach just blew his whistle, "MASTERSON…! You call that skating? It looks more like flip-flopping to me." He pointed over at the penalty-box for the rink, "Ten minute major!"

Jen tried to protest that not only was she not even working that day, but this wasn't even work itself. "MASTERSON… I said move it! NOW, NOW, NOW…!"

Jen dashed off like a frightened mouse. She sat down on the seat next to Nikki, and Wyatt. "Wow… a penalty for not even working? You sure do get it rough." Wyatt said.

"UGH… I know." Jen grunted, "Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with that… that… UGH!"

That's when both she and Wyatt noticed Nikki hadn't even put on her skates yet, true she still wasn't very good at skating, but that's not why she wasn't skating. She was gazing at Jonesy. "I don't know which is more entraining than watching my boyfriend get tackled by little kids."

Wyatt and Jen join her in watch the kids, still whining, pull and push Jonesy all over the ice like a rag-doll. "I can't take much more of this…!" he cried as he slid past.

As for Amelie and I, we were getting great skating as a duo. Some people even though we should've signed up for the skating-team, but we chose not to. Besides… we were just trying to have fun is all…

We were spinning around, and around in circles, holding onto each other arms. "Whoa… Mykan… " Amelie cried, "I think I am getting dizzy."

We stopped spinning. "Whoa… you know, I think I am too." I said. That's when Jude skated past us, "Hey there… comin' through!" he called as he zoomed past us and knocked me off my skates. "Whoop! Ow!"

Amelie giggled, and I tipped my shades at her. As she helped me up, a few of the pee-wee hockey-kids, which were actually Stanley and his gang, were about to cause trouble.

Stanley spit out his gum and stuck it to a puck. "Hey watch this…" he said to his friends, "A gumbo slap-shot." and with a swish of his hockey-stick, the puck bulleted across the rink; tripping the skaters, and bouncing off the walls…

Amelie had bent over, her long blue hair dripped forward to her front, she helped me to my feet when SMACK. "Ooh…!" she shot upright hard, which sent me sliding away. "Whoa…!"

Amelie felt as if something had hit and stuck to the back of her shirt. _"Ces' ce cest…?"_

Jude stopped near her, "Whoa…! Awesome save, French bra."

Amelie stomped her skate down hard on the ice. "Ah…!" then Jude offered to get the puck off of her back, but the gum made it a real sticky job. "Jude…?!" Amelie groaned, "What are you doing…?"

Jude grunted and growled as he pulled with all his might, "Hurgh! Just a… little… more… Uhh--" Jude gave it all his muscle and managed to pull both the puck and the shirt away from Amelie…

"WHOA…!" Jude skidded backwards hard…

Amelie suddenly felt a little draft on her upper-body, and noticed a lot of people were gawking at her, and some of the boys made whistling calls. Then she saw why, Jude had pulled so hard he had ripped her shirt off of her, exposing her large, ample breasts.

She covered her chest with her arms and SHRIEKED…

I got up after being knocked away, and heard Amelie scream, but before I could turn round to see why. Jude, continued to skid until his crashed into Nerdy-Guy. "Whoops… oh-- oh dear…" and Nerdy-Guy hit Yummy-Mummy, who hit Coach Halder…

It was a domino spill of skaters, Amelie got bumped into, and was sent right towards me. "AAH…! _Au Secours…!"_ she shrieked. I finally turned around, "Amelie… OW!" just in time to catch her, and we both continued to skid until we hit the wall.

"HUH…?!" That's when I realized, not only did my girlfriend not have a shirt on, but when she collided into me my hands had grabbed, and were still holding onto her huge breasts--

My heart beat crazily, and my face turned red. My eyes had red lines… "YEOW---!" I cried as pushed myself away from Amelie.

The others saw me, "Whoa… did you guys see that?" cried Wyatt.

"Tell me he didn't just--?" added Caitlin.

Amelie covered her chest again, "M-M-Mykan…?" she peeped as she moved towards me, but I began to skid away from her as if I were afraid of my own girlfriend. "G-G-Get away… Get those THINGS away from me!" and I dashed off the rink, not even bothering to take my skates off, and left the area.

"Wow! Over-extreme much…?" Nikki said. The others couldn't understand what caused me to act like that.


	3. All or Nude?

**CHAPTER TWO**

Boy did I feel like a moron…

I was actually hiding in the loathsome men's-room, the one place I knew I wouldn't see any girls or women. Wyatt, Jude, and Jonesy came by to try and coax me out. "Come on Mykan… you can't stay in there all day." Wyatt said.

I peeked through my cubicle, "Uh… Amelie's not out there, is she…?" I asked. They guys assured me she wasn't. In fact, she went home to get a clean shirt. _Her old one was history because of that gum._

I stepped out of the cubicle and splashed some water on my face from the sink. As I dried myself off, Jonesy just had to know, "Dude…you got to tell me, how did it feel?"

My teeth chattered slightly, "Soft…!" I cried, "So amazingly, horribly soft." I looked as if I were trying to suck in my entire face inwards.

"Du-hu-hude…" Jude exclaimed, "That must've felt awesome."

Wyatt gestured for Jude to can-it, "Not helping Jude…" he said, "Come on, Mykan. You could use a coffee."

I agreed that I could use a coffee; I had never felt so shaken up in my life. For I had never seen a woman's bare chest before, now I actually TOUCHED it? Not just any woman's chest but Amelie, my own girlfriend, the woman I loved.

Then… things got worse. The moment we stepped out of the men's room, Caitlin, Jen, and Nikki were there waiting for us. "Are you okay Mykan?" Caitlin asked.

I gasped at the sight of her and Jen, _but not at Nikki for some reason;_ and I began to inch away again. "Mykan, what's the matter…?" Jen asked as she moved closer towards.

That's when the hallucination began as I swore I could see Jen, and Caitlin's shits vanishing into thin air, and their bras. "N-N-No… keep away from me!" and began to run for it.

"Mykan!" cried Nikki.

I ran one way, but there was Yummy-Mummy. "Ooh-hoo… watch it there, stud." She flirted while twirling her hair for me, but then I could see her shirt coming away too. "AA-AAH…"

Then I tore down in another direction, but I ran into two hot teenage girls. "Wow… Mykan Spotswood…!" they cried. These two girls were fans of my own Comic Series; patricianly _Stingray,_ and _Captain Scarlet; _but when they asked me for an autograph. I yelped, and ran.

Everywhere I ran there was a pretty woman, and every single time I hallucinated them being topless, and exposing their chests at me. "GAA-AAH…!"

Even some of the store displays, and shop signs that resembled so much as a resemblance to a naked woman's body made me want to run faster and faster. Without warning, I had dashed right into the Khaki-Barn…

It was there that The Clones were setting up new female-mannequins they had ordered for their display. "Wow… I am so going to dress this one up in pink…" cried Krissy.

Kristen and Kirsten gasped, "So are we…!" they both said, and then all three let out their trademark shriek, _"EEE…!"_

Suddenly, CRASH, I wasn't looking where I was running, and smashed right into The Clone, and their mannequins, and crashed right into their new bikini-shelves. All the bathing suits and bras fell on me, and the mannequins lay before me, still undressed. I felt like Indiana Jones just fallen into a crate full of snakes…

"Uh…! AAH… UGH--!" the entire mall seemed to shake as I let out a great big…

"_D-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH…!!"_

I dashed for my store, Comic-Cavern, and I locked up tight.

…

Later on, the rest of the gang had met up at The Lemon. "Poor Mykan…" Jen said, "It's almost closing time and he hasn't come out of his store all day."

Wyatt tried going to Comic-Cavern to try and coax me out, but it didn't work. "He's even got some of the picture on the wall-of-fame covered up." he explained that Jen, Caitlin, Amelie's pictures had cloths over them completely hiding their portraits.

"Okay… something is seriously wrong with that Dude." Jonesy said, "and we have to find out what."

Caitlin had been going through her Boy-Toy Magazines, and found the answer. "Ah-ha… here it is." she said. "Backing away from women… running and fretting over objects that resemble women… and hiding away from the public."

The others all leaned in waiting for her to explain. "It says here that Mykan's developed _Caligynephobia."_

Jude felt worried, "Who's _Caligyne phobia...?_ Is she like a new smokin' hot betty…?"

Caitlin shrugged, "It's not a person, Jude, and it's one word. _Caligynephobia_-- a fear of beautiful women."

Jonesy was amazed that such a fear existed. "Who'd be afraid of a smokin' hot chick. I know I sure wasn't."

Nikki, annoyed by how her boyfriend pointed that out, flicked him across the ear. "Ow, hey…! What was that for?"

"Take a guess…!" Nikki snapped.

Jonesy decided to make it up to Nikki by treating her to an all-you can eat dinner at _El-Sportos._ Then he showed her the money got from his job. The others gasped at the full wallet he had. "Okay… how did you get that much in just one day?" Nikki asked.

Jonesy explained that those three kids he was looking after, "Their moms came by and paid me generously for helping their kids. I'm starting to think maybe this job is worthwhile after all."

"Good for you, Jonesy…" Wyatt said, "But what are we going to do about Mykan?"

Jen suggested that they all left me be until the next morning so I could have a chance to feel better. "I just hope he's okay…"

…

I had already left the mall, and was in my apartment across the street. I was lying on my sofa with a cold-wet cloth over my head. "Ohh…!" I groaned, "Do I have a headache." I said as my little beguile dog came up to me and licked my finger. "Nice Penny…" I said as I patted her. "What's the matter with me…?" I wondered as I drifted off to sleep.

I was barley able to fall asleep because my mind continued to playback when I grabbed Amelie's breasts. "Mmm…!" What was I going to do?


	4. Sneaky Sneaky

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day, Amelie stopped by at The Lemon on her way to work at the ice-cream parlor. She asked if anyone had seen me. "'E did not call me, nor answer my phone-calls. Then I went to 'is apartment, but he would not come out."

The others all twiddled their fingers nervously, and had that expression as if they were keeping something from her. "Uh… Amelie… I don't know how to tell you this…" Jonesy said, but before he could tell her why, Nikki kicked his foot warning him not to…

A girl like Amelie, though tough as she was, if knew the fact that I, her own boyfriend, the best one she ever had, was afraid of her… why she'd go nuttier than a fruitcake. "Uh… never mind."

Amelie raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Vell… if you see 'im please tell 'im I want to see 'im…" then she walked off.

"Man, I wouldn't want be her if she found out the truth." Wyatt said.

Everyone else agreed. It was already bad enough that I refused to come to the Lemon because of Jen and Caitlin. The guys already knew I could handle being around Nikki, as she was a girl who was taken… and not exactly a pretty-kind.

"Hey, you'll always be pretty to me…" Jonesy said to her. His girlfriend smiled and pecked him on the cheek. "Focus, you guys…" Jen said. "We've gotta' find someway to help Mykan, he's getting worse. I saw him snooping around the halls like a spy, and every time a pretty girl shows up, he'd hide like a mouse."

Caitlin went through her magazine, "That's to be expected. It says here that as the phobia develops erratic-behaviour may occur."

"Does it say anything in there about what to do to cure it…?" Wyatt asked. Caitlin warned him that Caligynephobia was very serious. "If we don't watch it, Mykan could end up fearing women for months. Years even."

Jude felt like he was going to sick. "Does that me he's gonna start being attracted to dudes…?" and he imagines me strutting through the mall and whistling at every stud and handsome champ there was. His thought was quickly perished.

"Uhm… I'm pretty sure Mykan won't go gay Jude." Wyatt said. "He's just afraid of girls."

Jude got up, "Gay or not, I still think Mykan's really going crazy. I'm outta' here…" and he sprinted off on his skateboard, "Later…"

"I better go too…" Jonesy said as he got up. This made the others confused. "I thought you returned all the lost kids…?" Jen asked, but Jonesy didn't even turn around and this made the others believe he was up to something bad again.

So, at least now everyone knew what they were going to do. Jen and Caitlin decided to follow Jonesy and see what he was up to. This way Wyatt and Nikki could try and talk to me; _I wasn't afraid of Nikki._

…

When they got to Comic-Cavern, they were glad to see me at my counter so at least I wasn't fretting anymore, but not only were three pictures on the wall-of-fame still covered, and the same two girls I ran into the other day, they had come to my store to my new set of Comic-Books they didn't have.

"EEK…!" and I ducked down behind the counter as the approached me to pay. I still took their money and did give them my autograph, but I did it all behind the counter, and didn't come up. "Thank you… come again…" I called from below while waving my hand.

The girls left, and exchanged comments about how crazy I was acting. That's when Nikki and Wyatt came in. "Uh… Mykan…?" Wyatt called. BONK! I hit my head under the counter.

"Ow!" I popped up rubbing my head "Hey guys."

Nikki would have asked what I was doing under the desk, "But I think it speaks for itself."

I sighed as I sat in my chair, "I hate falling to pieces like this every time I see a girl." I groaned. Just then, my cell-phone ring-tone, _Bye-Bye-Bye,_ went off. It was Amelie's number and once again I didn't bother to pick it up.

"Aren't you going to talk to her…?" Wyatt asked. I shook my head and explained that I'd been having it rough since yesterday. "Everywhere I look I begin to see her naked chest exposed to me."

Nikki suggested I try to think of something else, but that didn't do me any good. Everything I imagined either traced me back too, or morphed into Amelie with her top off. "She's everywhere I look… even when I shut my eyes."

Nikki and Wyatt sighed. All this over a pair of female-breasts. Wyatt couldn't blame me too much either. Amelie did have large ample breasts, which was what most adolescence guys drooled over her for.

I was by far one of the few boys who liked her just for who she was, and treated her like a human, and not just a piece of meat. "Gahh… what am I gonna do?" I cried. "If this keeps up I could lose her…"

Amelie was my very inspiration to help make my life better. If it wasn't for her and the guys, I probably would've just ended up bitter and alone for the rest of my life… but I now that I had actually been dating her for almost a year, I couldn't bare the thought of losing her.

"But what am I going to do? I can't even imagine looking at her."

Wyatt was fresh out of ideas, but Nikki had one suggestion. It was a little extreme, "Oh what the hey…" she decided. "Mykan… maybe you should study a little."

Wyatt and I gazed at her as if she just said a bad word. "Come again…?" I asked.

Nikki explained, "Though it's killing me to actually say this.", Maybe it would've been best if I actually did some research on women's bodies, including the breasts. After all… that was one of the main reasons I was flipping out, because it was all something I didn't understand.

"You sure that's a good idea…?" Wyatt asked. "I'm not sure it's a good thing for a guy with Caligynephobia to do."

I, however, stood up, "No… she's right." I said. "Maybe if I learn more about it, it won't bug me as much."

Nikki was proud to see that I was starting to show improvement, but then she wondered, "I wonder if Caitlin and Jen have got anything on what Jonesy's up to…"

…

Jonesy was snooping around, hiding behind the potted plant until he went into a store where many mothers and their children went. Caitlin and Jen observed him from around a corner, and saw Jonesy come out with a long thread of string in his hand.

"I knew it…! He _IS_ up to something." Jen snapped.

"But what is it…?" added Caitlin.

Unfortunately two cute guys walking by distracted them completely. "Ooh… hottie alert times ten." cried Caitlin. Jen almost drooled. Suddenly their fantasy was broken by the sound of two kids crying for their mothers.

Caitlin and Jen looked over and saw Jonesy escorting the kids back into the store where the kids mothers, happy that their kids where found and handled by Jonesy, paid him more money. "SEE-WEET…!" Jonesy chuckled.

Caitlin and Jen grunted and snapped their fingers by their missed chance… but they planned to follow Jonesy around and uncover what he was up to. Even if they had to do it all day.


	5. Honesty Dishonesty

**CHAPTER FOUR**

I locked myself up in my private sanctuary and for the next couple of days I studied the nature of a woman's breasts. Not to ogle of course but to understand, and comprehend what it's like, and to help me conquer my fear.

It was really hard for me at first, as some of the studying require me to actually look at breasts and that sort of stuff, but when I got deep down inside, I could see the many strange things that made it up.

"Whoa… so that's how--"

I even studied reasons for different breast sizes, like Amelie's, as what made them so large. "Cool…" I actually said, and that's when I realized I had been studying for more than an hour without freaking out once.

Nikki and Wyatt, came by to check-up on me, and were pleased to see I was making progress, but I still wasn't so sure if I was ready to go out amongst women yet. I was still a little shaky.

Nikki and Wyatt decided to let me study a little more.

…

As they walked downstairs to the food-court for a bite, they passed by the Soda-Hop where Amelie worked at the ice-cream parlor, and a terrible sight met their eyes. There was Amelie, sitting by herself at a table, a pile a used tissues lay scattered round her as well as three empty ice-cream dishes. She was sobbing into her arms on the table.

Wyatt and Nikki walked over, "Uh… Amelie…?"

Amelie didn't even look up and continued to cry. Nikki and Wyatt gazed at each other, and backed away. That's when Amelie's boss motioned at them and told them "She's been upset for a while now. Some guy on a skateboard came here for a cone and said her boyfriend's afraid of her and won't go near her."

Nikki and Wyatt began to look angry.

…

And you can bet when they got to Stick-It, where Jude was working his other shift, they really let him have it. In the back room, where no one could see, Nikki and Wyatt were both trying to stuff Jude into the deep freezer, and sit on the lid. "Dudes… cut I out!" Jude begged. "Show mercy…!"

"Mercy…?!" snapped Wyatt, "Jude… we told you not to tell Amelie about Mykan's condition."

Jude apologized again, "You know I'm no good at keeping secrets…"

Nikki sighed, realizing Jude was right that it was more their own fault than his. "We better tell Mykan about this…" Nikki said. Wyatt agreed, and they were about call me up when suddenly…

Jen and Caitlin came dashing into the back room. They both look as if they had run a-hundred miles. "What's up with you-two…?" Wyatt asked.

"We're hiding from Jonesy…" Jen said.

Caitlin nodded in agreement "He's really been doing bad now, and we caught him on my cell-phone camera." She passed it to Nikki, and Nikki gasped at all the horrid pictures she saw.

Jonesy's hair-brained scheme was leading little kids away from their mother's using trickery; tying candy to strings and leading them far away. This way he could make it look as if they were lost and return them just to make more money.

"Jonesy caught us filming him, and he wants us to erase the pictures so he won't get fired." replied Jen.

"Ooh…! Sometimes he makes me so mad!" Nikki grumbled. "I think I'm going have a word with him." and she stormed out.

Jonesy was toast for sure…

Just then, a couple of dudes passed-by saying something about, "Whoa… don't go near the ice-cream place. The French chick's lost her marbles."

The gang could hear them, and they left Stick-It and headed to the Soda-Hop where they saw Amelie had hit her angry-phase. "Dude… I wouldn't want to be her right about now." Jude said.

Amelie was gritting her teeth, hissing like a cat, and piling endless scoops of ice-cream into dishes and cones. "Mykan…!" she hissed. "'E won't touch me! 'E will not go near me! JUST BECAUSE 'E'S AFRAID OF MY CHEST…?!"

Jen and Caitlin immediately caught on that Jude let it slip. "Jude…! How could you…?" Jen sneered. Jude simply shrugged. It still didn't change the fact that Wyatt was right… Amelie was falling apart as if I had broken up with her…

So he called me up and told me what was going on, but I still wasn't sure if I was ready to confront her. "Mykan… I hate to show you this… but you have to see it." and Wyatt began to film Amelie in her current state.

I was shocked. I knew Amelie could get angry, but this was… "Aww, man…!" I cried. Then Wyatt made it worse by telling me about how she was weeping an hour ago as if we had broken up. This was bad… really bad!

I couldn't let this happen… not to Amelie. She didn't deserve this. Suddenly… something inside of me sparked. I marched out of Comic-Caver. Down to the ground floor, and right to the Soda-Hop. Amelie was no where to be seen, but her boss who could tell what I wanted to do, "She's in the back…" he told me.

I nodded at him in thanks, and hopped over the counter, and headed for the cold storage where Amelie was sitting by herself, sulking in the freezing cold. She looked up, "Mykan…?" but before she could speak further, I marched over to her, took her in my arms and kissed her hard!

Then as we separated, I lay my hand on her right breast, much to Amelie's surprise and much slight horror. "Mmm…! Yes… I admit it!" I said with near fear and anger, "I'm afraid of your breasts. I mean look at them, they're huge… but at least I know why their huge, and it's all part of what makes you special. I can learn to get used to them, just like I learned to love you."

Amelie felt her anger and sadness begin to fade, even though what I was doing was slightly pervertive, at least I was being honest. "Mykan… no one 'as ever said anything zat sweet to me before." She said. Then she grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into another deep kiss.

Amelie' boss, who could tell what was happening, without even having to peek, smile, and gazed over at my friends and gave them a thumb-up. The others all slapped high fives and Caitlin jumped for joy. "EEE…!"

That was one crisis avoided, "Hey… what about Jonesy…?" asked Jen.

Suddenly, the sound of smacking, and a certain guy yelping was heard behind us. Nikki had Jonesy tied to a mall-post where as all the mothers of the children he had scammed got their money back and struck him across the face for his deceit. "Nikki… how could you do this to me?" he groaned.

"Oh easy… I just showed this to the mall-office." She said, "Oh and they sent you a message…"

Jonesy sighed, "I know… I know… I'm canned." He sighed and hung his head low as the line-up of mothers continued to slap him.


	6. Two Kissing couples!

**CHAPTER FIVE**

By closing time…

Everyone decided to get a quick skate before heading home. Jonesy really wanted to go so he could lay on the ice for his red face after all the women who hit him, and by the time it was ready to close the rink…

The crowd began to cheer wildly for Jude, and the spotlights began to fly around the rink again, and the Break-The-Bank theme was heard "That's all for today Dudes and Lady-Dude. We'll see ya' all next time at Ice-Rink-Rally. Jude Lizowski… Later."

Wayne even read some of Jude's sponsors for the closer. "Ice-Rink Rally is a place for the Cool. Remember, if you're not cool, you're not _Cool…"_

…

After the crowds had all gone, the gang all got together. Another day, more money earned, except for Jonesy who was still red in the face. "I guess I deserved it" he admitted. "I guess I better get looking for a new job."

"Ain't life grand…" Nikki teased as she patted her boyfriend's head.

"Hey… where's Mykan and Amelie…?" Jen asked.

Wyatt giggled softly, I motioned with his thumb out onto the rink. "I think things are finally back to normal."

The gang looked out onto the ice and Caitlin awed in passion. "That's so sweet…"

There on the ice, Jason, and Joanie were just standing there in the middle, still lip-locked, and right across the from them, Amelie and I were in the exact same position as they were… lost in each other's embrace.

…

_**(Ending theme)**_

_I'm 7teen. I have found my own way.  
__I love my job and I live at the mall today.  
__And I am on my own now and forever._

_I'm… 7teen. Life was sweet  
__Though we grew up way too fast…  
__Still, the memories will last._

_**Jonesy… Caitlin… Wyatt… Jen… Jude… Nikki… Mykan**_

_**(7-TEEN)**_


End file.
